DucktheGWREngineFan9's Take Along Gordon Takes A Dip (Ringo Starr-US) Remake.
Here is DucktheGWREngineFan9's Gordon Takes A Dip (Ringo Starr-US) Remake. Characters *Gordon *Scared Gordon (Gordon Takes A Tumble) *Henry *Angry Henry (Henry and the Elephant) *Percy *Green and Yellow Express Coach *Red and White Express Coach *Red Express Coach *Edward *James Transcript *Narrator: Gordon was resting in a siding. Sometimes he thought... *Gordon: It's really tiring to be such a large and splendid engine, one does have to keep up appearance is so. *Henry: Peep peep peep peep! Hello, lazybones! (arrives with four freight cars and a caboose) *Narrator: Whistled Henry. *Gordon: What cheek! *Narrator: Spluttered Gordon. *Gordon: That Henry is too big for his wheels. Fancy speaking to me like that. Me who has never had an accident. *Percy: Aren't jammed whistles and burst safety valves accidents? (arrives alongside) *Narrator: Asked Percy innocently. *Gordon: No indeed. High spirits. Might happen to any engine. But to come off the rails like Henry did. Well, I ask you. Is that right? Is it decent? *Narrator: Then it was Henry's turn to take the express. Gordon watch him getting ready. (an angry Henry reverses alongside proud Gordon) *Gordon: Be careful, Henry. You're not pulling the flying kipper now. Mind you keep on the rails today. (Henry collects his three usual coaches like his green and yellow coach in the front, his red and white coach in the middle, and his red one at the back, and departs Knapford station) *Narrator: Henry went off in a huff, and Gordon yawned and went to sleep. But not for long. *Driver: Wake up, Gordon. *Narrator: Said his driver. *Driver: A special train's coming and we're to pull it. *Gordon: Is it coaches or freight cars? *Driver: Cars. *Narrator: Said his driver. *Gordon: Cars. *Narrator: Said Gordon. *Gordon: Puh-huh. *Narrator: Gordon's fire was slow to start, so Edward had to push Gordon to the turntable to get him facing the right way. (Edward couples up to Gordon and pushes him onto the turntable) *Gordon: I won't go, I won't go! *Narrator: Grumbled Gordon. *Edward: Don't be silly, don't be silly. (Edward leaves Gordon on the turntable to be turned around) *Narrator: Puffed Edward. At last, Gordon was on the turntable. The movement had shaken his fire. It was now burning nicely and making steam. Gordon was cross and didn't care what he did. He waited till the table was halfway round. *Gordon: I'll show them, I'll show them. *Narrator: He hissed. He moved slowly forward to jam the table, but he couldn't stop himself and slithered into the ditch. *Gordon: Oosh! (lands in the ditch) *Narrator: He hissed. *Gordon: Get me out, get me out! *Driver: Not a hope. *Narrator: Said his driver and fireman. *Fireman: You're stuck, you silly great engine. Don't you understand that? *Narrator: They telephoned Sir Topham Hatt. *Sir Topham Hatt: So Gordon didn't want to take the special train and ran into a ditch? What's that you say? The special's waiting? Tell Edward to take it please. And Gordon? Leave him where his is. We'll get him out later. *Narrator: On the other side of the ditch, some little boys were chattering. *Boy 1: Oh, doesn't he look silly? *Boy 2: They'll never get him out. *Narrator: They began to sing. *Boys: Silly old Gordon fell in a ditch, fell in a ditch, fell in a ditch, silly old Gordon fell in a ditch all in the Monday morning. *Narrator: Gordon layed in the ditch all day. *Gordon: Oh, dear. *Narrator: He thought. *Gordon: I shall never get out. *Narrator: But that evening, they lifted Gordon and made a rope of sleepers under his wheels to keep him from the mud. Strong ropes were fastened to his back end, and James and Henry pulling hard, managed to bring him to safety. (James and Henry pull Gordon out of the ditch) Late that night, Gordon crawled home, a sadder and wiser engine. (Gordon sleeps in his shed) Trivia (The Main Episode Gordon Takes A Dip (Ringo Starr-US)) *Gordon Takes A Dip will be told by Ringo Starr for the US. *Shot 3 will film Henry arriving and hauling four freight cars and a caboose. *Shot 4 will film Henry arriving next to a scared Gordon. *Shot 5 will film a scared Gordon talking. *Shot 6 will film Henry, his four freight cars, and a caboose leaving. *Shot 15 will film an angry Henry backing up alongside Gordon. *Shot 16 will film Gordon looking at an angry Henry. *Shot 17 will film Gordon talking to an angry Henry. *Shot 18 will film an angry Henry backing up. *Shot 19 will film Henry's tender coupled up to a green and yellow Express coach, a red Express coach, and a red and white Express coach. *Shot 20 will film an angry Henry puffing away, hauling the green and yellow Express coach, the red and white Express coach, and red Express coach. *Shots 25 and 27 will film Edward buffering up to Gordon and pushing him to the turntable. *Shot 28 will film Edward leaving. *Shot 32 will film Gordon puffing away. *Shot 34 will film a scared Gordon falling into the ditch. *Shot 35 will film a scared Gordon talking while lying on the ditch. *Shots 44 and 45 will film James and Henry pulling Gordon out of the ditch. Category:DucktheGWREngineFan9